


The Model

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s fic, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Awkwardness, First time with a man, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Seduction, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Experimentation, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Howard really is impossibly sexy. Surely, anyone in the world who fancied blokes would want to fuck him, right?
Relationships: Howard Donald/Robbie Williams, implied Robbie/Gary, implied everyone/everyone tbh, implied gary/howard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	The Model

Howard is sexy.

This is not news to anybody, they all know Howard's sexy, that's his job. Well, it's everybody's job (except maybe Gary's), but Howard does it better than most. Sure, he doesn't get as much fanmail as Mark, or Rob himself, but most of their fans are twelve-year-old girls, what would they know about sex? Howard, Howard is there for the _women_. And the men too, presumbly.

It's not like Robbie has particularly strong opinions on Howard's attractiveness. It's not like _he_ wants to shag him. Just, you know, if he had to pick one of them, Dougie'd be less of a mindfuck than everyone else.

He probably shouldn't be thinking about all this, on set for their new video, watching from afar as Howard gets his muscled torso slicked up with baby oil by the make-up girls. _Lucky birds,_ Rob thinks, but with amusement, not with envy.

“Rob?” Jason is sat across the table from him, looking even more naked than Howard with a dress shirt on and no trousers, and he waves a hand in front of Robbie's face. “You right?”

He is startled, and a little bit annoyed to be dragged out of his reverie, and blinks. “Yeah? Why wouldn't I be alright?”

Jason's brows knit together. “Because you weren't annoying me. Thought you might be dying.”

Rob kicks him under the table, while Mark laughs by his side. That's right, Mark is here. Hang on, where's Gaz gotten to then?

He looks back over to where Howard's standing to see a door swing open, Gary emerging holding his open shirt together with his hands. He's been worried about how he's going to look on film for this one, but you have to give him credit, he's scrubbed up pretty nicely, Rob thinks with annoyance. Before he makes it over to the rest of them though, he stops by Howard's side, eyeing him up and down. “Oh. Wow.” His cheeks turn pink. “You don't look half-bad How.”

Robbie frowns. Gaz didn't stop to pay any of the rest of them a compliment when they came out of the dressing room, especially not him and his stupid scratchy overalls. He always thought Gaz was too busy with this pianos and mixing pedals to even notice any actual humans he might fancy, man or woman, but he seems to have noticed Howard. An odd knot forms in Robbie's belly.

He likes to think he and Howard are on the same wavelength, a lot of the time, and so he expects How to respond the same way would – make a joke, get all flirty about it, and leave Mr. Perfect flustered and embarrassed and wishing he never said anything. But Howard seems surprised by Gary's comment, and smiles shyly. “Thanks, Gaz,” he mumbles, and averts his eyes.

“Hmm,” Rob says that aloud, leading Jason and Mark to stare at him. _Shit. Alright, gotta work with it now._ “Well, I suppose we know who all those rumours were about,” he declares. “I was always suspicious of them rooming together so much, myself.”

Mark gives him a look then, which, given how much they've roomed together, fair enough, but anyway. Jason seems bemused. “I thought the press all agreed Howard was the only straight one?”

“Yeah, that's what they say. Those are the ones you have to look out for.” Robbie knows he's bullshitting, and Jason looks less than convinced, which leaves him weirdly unsettled given he's pretty sure he's meant to be only kidding here. “Oh, don't look at me like that. Like I haven't seen you trying to lick his nipple. I thought you'd be pleased!” Mark giggles, but Jason just rolls his eyes.

Luckily, Gary comes over to them then, looking decidedly and uncharacteristically nervous. “Right lads.” He takes a seat on the bench still holding his shirt together, but Robbie can still sneak a peak at one of his nipples. “You all ready? Can we get this over with?”

Well, Howard isn't, the make-up girls are clearly doing an expert job lathering him up, but the rest of them are. Robbie grins at him. “Yep. Ready to go, captain.” Gary squints suspiciously at him, clearly hearing something sarcastic in his words. Prick. Why can't he ever just let Rob be? “After all, sooner we're off-camera, sooner we can get to the rest of it.” If Gaz is gonna be mad at him, Rob might as well give him a reason – he reaches over and squeezes one of Gary's pecs, making him shriek girlishly and push him away.

“Rob! Do you mind?!”

Jason and Mark both laugh at his freakout, but Robbie huffs. Howard grabs Gary's tits all the time, but Gaz always lets him get away with it.

Howard. Rob's eyes drift back over to him, standing half-naked and fully oiled, still not looking particularly comfortable but ready, anyway. Rob traces the outlines of his abs with his eyes. Yeah, he really is impossibly sexy. Surely, anyone in the world who fancied blokes would want to fuck him, right?

* * *

Mark seems puzzled, and a bit offended, when Robbie asks him if he wants to room with Jason tonight, so he can get some tips on his dancing. “What, why?” he asks, face full of anxiety. “Am I really that bad?”

“No, no!” Compared to Gaz, Mark is practically a fucking ballerina. “I got a plan, that's all. I can't room with you for it to work. Sorry. Promise I will once we're back in Europe. Trust me, yeah?”

With a skeptical look, Mark replies: “But why do I have to room with Jay, exactly? Not that I would mind, but...”

Robbie grins, concealing just how nervous he is. “That's part of the plan.” In truth, saying he has a plan is a bit much. He has a vague idea. He doesn't even know which of Gary and Howard he's after, or what he means to do with them, but he knows he means to do something.

Mark still doesn't look entirely sold, but he sighs. “Okay fine.” And Rob can't help leaping forth to embrace him. Mark really is the best mate he could ever have.

This information gets shared with the others once they walk into the lobby, get their keys, and everyone starts arguing about who shares with who. Jason seems surprised when Mark tugs on his arm insistently, but not displeased. Mark gives Robbie a meaningful look as they walk away, which Rob is sure how to interpret it.

That leaves him, Gaz and Howard to draw straws over who has to room with Nigel. Well, actually they play paper scissors stone, but in any case Gary loses – which seems fitting. It doesn't bother him as much as the rest of them anyway. He grumbles a bit, but trudges off, leaving him and Howard alone.

Robbie doesn't know if he's disappointed.

“Well then,” Howard says once he's gone, one firm arm wrapping around Rob's shoulders. “Should we find our room too, then?”

He shivers. Howard isn't quite as tall as him (just), but he feels hard and strong and everything a man could want to be. “Yeah. You lead the way.”

* * *

It takes a moment for them to put their things into place, but not long, given how practiced they are at this whole routine by now. Howard's packing is barely any neater than Robbie's, which Rob finds a relief. They're oddly quiet as they're putting things away, and that gives Rob time to think about his plan.

What is his plan? He hasn't the foggiest. All he knows is he wanted to get in a room with either Gaz or Howard, ever since he saw them circling each other this morning; for what, he's still figuring out.

To his surprise, he's done storing things before Howard is, although maybe that's because he can't be bothered taking much out of his suitcase. They're only gonna have to leave again in a week, after all. Still, he watches as Howard finishes putting whatever wherever, and bites his lip as How leans and stretches, muscles bulging effortlessly. He is sexy. No-one can deny that. No wonder Gaz gets so worked up about his body.

“So,” he declares once it seems like Howard is finally done, “just you and me, huh?”

Howard stops, blinking at him in confusion. “Yeah?” he asks. “Is there something the matter with that?”

“What? No, no.” Suddenly, he wonders what will happen if Howard asks Mark why Rob wasn't rooming with him tonight, and a burst of panic blooms inside him. “Don't worry Doug, I like ya. We always have a good time. And if I wasn't with you, I'd be with Gaz, so...”

Howard chuckles. It seems like the very mention of Gary puts him in a good mood. “Yeah. I feel bad I left him all alone with Nige, y'know?” Rob raises his eyebrows. He's never thought of it like that. Gary never seemed too bothered to be alone with Nigel. “Ah well, I guess he'll cope.” Howard collapses onto his bed with a sigh, and it seems like he might just want to be left alone, to have some time to himself, if Robbie is as quiet as he possibly can be.

And Robbie could do that. But maybe he doesn't want to. Maybe there is something lurking, lingering inside of him, waiting to break free.

Unsteadily, he gets to his feet, walking across the room to join Howard on his bed – both their beds are doubles, easily big enough for the two of them. Howard looks surprised, but he doesn't tell Rob off either. “I thought you looked good today, you know?” he says, landing on the mattress with a thud, not thinking whether he ought to be saying this or not. “In the video. Yeah, bet that's gonna sell real well back home.”

He doesn't know what he's expecting, but Howard looks shy and flattered, not meeting Rob's eye. “Thanks. Though I don't know what you're talking about,” Howard's face has gone pink. Huh, maybe he and Gary are best friends for a reason. “I doubt anyone will notice me, it's you and Marko the girls are all after. Everyone knows you've got the most charisma of the lot of us.”

“Well maybe charisma isn't all there is to it.” Rob doesn't even know what Howard means by that. He's just a glorified backup singer, really. Why should anyone be noticing him? “C'mon, you know what you look like,” he pushes a hand out, uncertain, and he steadies himself by grabbing Howard's thigh. “Gaz told you that, didn't he?”

Howard doesn't say anything. But he shivers slightly. Rob, Rob doesn't know what his plan is, but it involves Howard and it involves Gary, and so far, it seems to be coming along swimmingly.

He moves his hand further up as fast as he dares, sure he's going to be pushed away any moment, but until then... “I thought you looked sexy too, by the way.” Well, that's not a lie. “If that interests you.”

Rob is in over his head, he must be, and so he's relying on Howard to push him away, to tell him not to be stupid, to be seven years older than him and a whole lot wiser. But he doesn't. He gasps, eyes fluttering shut, squirming under Rob's grip. “You shouldn't... I'm not...”

“You're hot, is what you are.” If Howard isn't going to force him away properly, Rob isn't going to give up either. “Come on, have you never thought about it? I have.” Rob isn't sure he's ever admitted it out loud before. “The experimental phase; it comes to us all in the end. I'm pretty sure you won't make fun of me after.”

Howard still seems uncertain, which is probably the correct reaction. Rob doesn't feel as certain as he's acting. Is this really what he had planned all along? Trying to get into Howard's bedroom to get into his bed? He never even thought he fancied Howard before today, but now he's going to make the man his One Gay Experience.

He moves his hand further up, just beneath Howard's crotch, and feels heat there. Shit, Howard's getting hard. Rob guesses he's committed now. He gets a groan, and Howard, perhaps unintentionally, squirms toward his grip. “Well, maybe,” he mutters, not meeting Rob's eye. “But in my imagination, I at least got a kiss first.”

Rob laughs. “Such a romantic, Doug.” But he can give Howard a kiss. That's barely any gayer than what they do most of the time anyway. He leans in, lets Howard's mouth find his own wet and lewd and sloppy, but that's alright, he's not looking for neat. As their tongues slide and slip against each other, Howard's hand finds his thigh, starts moving upward until he grabs Rob's arse and squeezes hard. Rob gasps. See, Howard can't be as confused as he's pretending. He's what, twenty-five? You're supposed to have all this figured out by then, right?

Instinctively Rob keeps moving against him, until he realises he's got his hand directly over Howard's dick, kneading him until he's fully hard. Fuck. Rob knows he can't be surprised by that, he should have realised shagging Howard would at some point involve dealing with his cock, but feeling it hot and hard in his palm is just a bit alarmingly real.

“Fuck,” Howard pulls away from his mouth to groan, transferring his kisses to Rob's jawline, stubble grazing against his chin. That feels weird, but not unpleasant. “Hang on, let me...” he pushes Rob's hand away from his groin, which Rob isn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed by, but he soon notices Howard's just trying to get his fly undone. He moves back to give him room, and tries not panic as How starts to strip for him.

“Shouldn't you take your top off too?” he asks as Howard sits on the edge of the bed, trousers undone.

Howard pauses a second, then laughs. “Yeah,” he says, then rips it over his head with practiced efficiency. He displays his muscled chest with just a hint of hesitation. “I suppose you want to see?”

Frankly, Robbie doesn't know what he wants. But Howard does look good under there, it can't be denied – those muscles are scarcely believable, and no girl he's ever shagged has looked like that. That's kind of the point.

Howard stands up, trousers falling to the floor and leaving him in just his knickers, bulging through the fabric. Christ, he's _big,_ isn't he? Rob vaguely remembers that from the wanking contest they had years ago – he didn't think much of it at the time, other than to feel vaguely inadequate, but now he's started to worry about they're going to do here, what Howard will want from him, what that cock will do with him. He knows he's in over his head, but he doesn't want to be torn in two.

Rob has started to feel very hot under the collar, and he pulls at his shirt to try and get naked himself, before he realises his shirt has buttons. Fuck, what did he wear a shirt with buttons for? “Shit, just – give me – fuck, fuck fuck–”

His sweaty fingers slip as he tries to get the shirt open, but they're both running out of patience, or perhaps afraid one or both of them is about to lose their nerve. He's only got it half off before Howard steps forward to kiss him again, tugging at and struggling with the fabric, hands clashing against each other. Rob is sure he loses a button or two, but nevermind. His shirt descends to the floor and Howard's all over him, calloused fingers all over his chest and rubbing his nipples, and Rob grabs at him vaguely. He ought to repay the favour.

They're so busy making out Rob barely notices the rest of his clothes coming off, Howard's briefs also falling away into the heap on the floor, leaving them naked and writhing together. _See, he must know what he's doing._ He's pulled up onto his knees, and Howard – Howard's wanking him off, without even asking, touching him like its the most natural thing in the world. Rob whines into his mouth, and bites his bottom lip. Okay. Okay.

Back onto the bed they go, and Rob almost feels smothered, Howard's body pressing him into the mattress. He pushes back, and they go rolling again, him ending up on top of Howard instead. Alright, he wasn't expecting that.

They're still kissing, one of Howard's hands grabbing his arse and the other grabbing his prick, and Rob can't help but sneak a glance downward. They're both hard, he knows that, but he's eyeing Howard's cock, red and wet and lying atop his chiselled abs. Rob doesn't know if he's terrified by it, or turned on.

“Hey Rob,” Howard pulls back from his mouth to say, still rubbing and groping with enthusiasm. “Do you – d'you wanna fuck me?”

Rob stops, pulls back, stares. He wasn't expecting that. Howard seems embarrassed, and like he's trying too hard to pretend asking that doesn't worry him. That is weird. Almost nothing embarrasses Howard.

He probably ought to answer the question, though, which – well, does he? “Uh,” he says, which isn't much use to either of them. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess.” He pauses. “I mean, is that what you want.”

Howard hesitates a second, but then nods. “Yeah.” He takes a deep breath. “Hang on.”

He leans over and Rob has to get up and out of the way for a bit as he grabs a condom and lube from the drawer. Oh, right. Those are rather important. “Some girls prefer it,” Howard mutters with a nod toward the bottle, which, Rob wasn't going to ask.

“Right,” he says and grabs them both off him, tearing open the condom packet with his teeth.

Howard bites his lip nervously. “So, how are we doing this then?” he asks, which makes Rob blink. What, are there multiple ways to get fucked up the arse now? “I mean, you want me on my hands and knees, or...?”

“And miss out on watching your pretty face?”

That actually makes Howard blush. “Never thought that was the part of me anyone was watching.”

Rob frowns. That's... sad, in a way that isn't helping either of them get laid. “Where we were before is fine,” he says, hoping to move things along. At least, he hopes it's fine. That's how he shags girls most of the time, and it can't be that different, right? “Come on, pretty girl, lie back and spread your legs.”

Howard laughs, but his prick seems to twitch at the words. Huh. Might be something to that. Rob shuffles into place between his legs. “Should I be getting you wet now, then?” Howard squirms underneath him. Yeah, there's definitely something going on there.

“Come on, get on with it.” Howard nudges him with his knee. Rob nods and snaps open the lube bottle, coating two fingers with it, then he frowns.

“You reckon that's enough?”

“Yeah, yeah, that's fine.”

Howard sounds breathless. He must be getting impatient. Rob grins. He lies his fingers up with Howard's tiny arsehole, but it is a bit tricky to get them in – Howard has to tilt his hips upward to give him room.

“Christ,” Rob gasps as they finally slip inside, and he is overwhelmed by the smothering heat pulsing around him. His cock jumps in anticipation. “You're so tight.”

Howard moans softly as he squirms, and then lets out a choked laugh. “Well, you better open me up then, right?”

Right. Robbie plunges his fingers in deeper, paying careful attention to how Howard's breath hitches and halts. “Is that alright?” he asks as How arches off the bed, because getting this wrong will be a lot more trouble than either of them wants to deal with.

“For fuck's sakes Rob, don't _stop_.”

Fuck, alright. “Somebody's needy,” he says, and pushes them in down to the knuckle, making Howard cry out sharply.

“Yeah, just like that, come on...”

Maybe Rob shouldn't be surprised; Howard's always seemed the kinky type. Okay, he can do this. He scissors his fingers as fast as he dares, spreading Howard out, hearing him moan obscenely as his eyes slip shut in bliss. He clutches the sheets as he grunts little hints – “there” and “faster,” and when Rob thinks he's found the right spot he crooks his fingers and just rubs until Howard sounds ready to break.

He looks perfect like this, you gotta admit, muscles flexing as he writhes. He looks like something out of a magazine, slice of beefcake served up perfectly – even his stupidly big cock, straight out of a porno. _If we put this on video, it'd be our best selling ever._ It's all a bit intimidating. Still, Rob finds it fascinating to watch him, both their hesitations forgotten, losing his mind as he takes Rob's fingers. It makes him wonder if it really feels that good, but that's a question Rob isn't even slightly ready to start asking himself.

In truth, he might have forgotten about actually fucking Howard, if not for Howard grabbing his shoulder and squeezing hard. “Come on, get it in me,” he says. “Before I come or lose my nerve.”

Rob wants to pout. _But I was enjoying that._ Then again, he'll probably enjoy having his dick in Howard's arse more. Hopefully. He pulls his fingers out and shuffles until his crotch his between Howard's legs; Howard hooks his thighs over Rob's hips helpfully. With surprising adroitness, Robbie rolls the condom on and lubes himself up, then with dick in hand he presses himself against Howard's rim.

He hesitates. He looks up to meet Howard's gaze, his blue eyes wide. So. They really are doing this. No going back now.

_If I do this, am I really gay then?_

Rob feels like he ought to say something, but he doesn't know what to say, so instead he kisses Howard again and thrusts in.

He gasps as he feels that tight heat enveloping him. It's good. It's so good. Helpless to resist, he buries himself whole, eyes closed and moaning. _Christ, I've never had anything on my dick that felt like this_.

There's choked whine in his ear, and Rob opens his eyes. Shit. Howard. He can't actually just go to town after all. “You alright?!” he asks, worried.

Howard nods, eyes shut. “'M fine.” He doesn't sound fine. “It's just – a bit – I haven't done this before – gimme a second...”

 _Oh._ Rob processes this slowly. “What, really?” Maybe he should have figured that out, but Howard just seemed more certain than him, and he's older, Robbie thought he must know what he was doing. Shit, what do they do now?

Howard makes an embarrassed noise, and Robbie quickly starts backtracking. “Hey, hey, it's alright.” He kisses him again, gently. “I mean, I don't have a fucking clue what I'm doing either. So whatever.”

That makes Howard give him a skeptical look. “You were the one who wanted to shag in the first place.”

“And you were the one who asked for my cock in your arse!” What, Howard thought he was the one who'd done this before? He's barely even legal! “We're both making bad decisions here.”

Howard laughs, then sighs into his shoulder. “Well you know...” his hand heads south to grab Rob's arse again. “I still want to do it?”

Rob cocks his head. “Sure?”

Howard nods. “If I don't try it now, I never will.”

Right. Fair enough. Slowly, and trying to keep himself under control, he pulls back, shivering as his shaft comes out wet and slick. “Like that?”

Howard groans and nods.

They return to kissing as Rob thrusts back in, but slowly, mouths wet and sloppy as they move together. There's no rush. Indeed, maybe they should be dragging this out, because once they're done, god only knows if they'll be brave enough to try again.

Howard moans as Rob's cock pushes in and out of him, and gasps as he shifts angle. “Fuck, there,” he orders, nails digging into Rob's shoulder.

“There?” Rob thrusts in harder, to Howard's delighted noise. He seems to have adjusted. Rob hits him with a few quick strokes, earning a whine and those strong tights tightening around his waist to pull him in, clutching hard enough to leave bruises.

They build up some pace after that, Howard arching off the bed to meet his movements, Rob scratching his way down Howard's chest with his nails. Yeah, they're getting the hang of this now. Even Howard's cock, which so intimidated him at first, is a fucking joy to watch twitch and leaking at how Robbie fucks, and so Rob doesn't mind reaching down and giving it a few quick strokes in return. Only fair.

Still, as he starts to fuck Howard without hesitation and listen to him moan his head off, something still feels like it's missing. He doesn't know what it is. It's not just that he misses tits; Howard's chest is just fine to look at, thank you.

In fact, maybe that's the problem. Howard is _so_ perfect to look at. Rob knows he's lucky getting to fuck him, and it's not like he's not enjoying it, but...

_Maybe I do like men, but he's just not my type?_

Rob wants to laugh at the thought, but it makes sense. When he looks down at Howard taking his dick, he can't help but imagine someone else, someone shorter, fatter, blonder, someone who'd be shocked and appalled if he knew what they were doing...

_Fuck, what am I thinking about him for? He's the worst-looking member of the band!_

He groans and thrusts in hard, making Howard gasp in his ear. He can't help himself now, he ruts like an animal, collapsing onto Howard so they can barely see each other. All the while, Howard is squeezing his arse and moaning. “Fuck, fuck, like that, fuck..”

Hardly one of the great speeches of history, but it gets the job done. Rob kisses him again, takes all those moans from his mouth, and starts wanking him off properly. He knows he's about to come, and doesn't want to do it too fast like the stupid little boy he is.

Luckily, Howard's no better off than him, leaking into his palm and trembling. “Fuck, fuck,” he gasps against Rob's lips, shifting his hips to get the right angle. “Just – just a little more – just like that I'm – _oh_ –”

Rob can feel it when Howard starts to come, a tremor starting deep inside of him and taking over his whole body. _Must be nice._ He clenches hard and that pushes Rob over the edge; he lets go with a low groan, pleasure hitting him in desperate little flickers.

Howard's come is all over his hand and belly, and Rob is still a little alarmed by how hot he finds that. They pull apart, gasping, so Rob can take the condom off and toss it aside – although he'll have to deal with it properly if he doesn't want the others finding out.

They end up collapsed in one another's arms, curled up on their sides, and share a long lingering look. Then they burst out laughing. It's part amused, disbelieving and honestly, accomplished. They did it. They actually had sex.

“So,” Howard says, an arm around Rob's shoulders. “How was that then?”

“Oh, marvellous,” Robbie says, slipping back into performance mode easily. “Ten out of ten, top marks. I will have to write a review in tomorrow's paper.”

A silence falls between them then, and as it does more and more of Rob's doubts creep back in. It's not like the sex was bad. A bit awkward, maybe, but not bad. He liked it, and would be up for more if it was on offer. Should he be worried about that?

Thing is, he expected this to solve all his problems, answer all his questions – either be so wonderful he could never go back to birds after, or be so repulsive it'd put him off the idea of fucking a man for life. Instead, it was just... sex. Not that special, really. So what the fuck does that mean?

And then there's Howard. Rob feels weirdly guilty for doing this to him, for reasons he can't quite explain. But he remembers having this not-even-a-plan when he saw Gaz eyeing him up, and can't shake the feeling he only had Howard to stop someone else getting there first.

“Hey.” Howard clearly notices the worry on his face, and cups his jaw gently. It's a sweet gesture. Romantic, even. “Are you alright?”

Robbie doesn't want to answer that, and so he brushes it aside. “Shouldn't I be asking you that?” he asks. “No-one wants you to have to do the splits and literally split in half.”

Howard laughs. “I'll be fine.” But once he says that, he starts looking a little doubtful. Robbie doesn't think he's had all his questions answered either. “So, are we officially gay now?”

“Only for you babe,” Rob lies with a grin. “Only for you.”


End file.
